Current methods of camouflaging involve painting a robot or sensor with proper colors and geometric shapes, using camouflaging nets, or a combination of both. The disadvantage is that the painted colors and geometric shapes are fixed and only appropriate in a small number of environments that contain similar colors and shapes. Nets also suffer from the same problem, are cumbersome to apply, and make it difficult or impossible to operate or use the robot or sensor.